Broken Hollow, Broken Hearts
by Nerdherder51
Summary: Long ago when Pixie Hollow was still a unified world, a new princess arrives. She falls for the handsome Lord of Winter, but unrelenting and sinister forces threaten to tear them and their world apart forever. A Clarion and Milori love story. Moderate AU. Rated T. Clarion, Milori and several OC's. (Formerly: The Hollow Divided)
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hollow, Broken Hearts: A Milarion Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Tinker Bell, Disney Fairies and all related characters and content are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The character of Tinker Bell originated by Sir J. M. Barrie. This fan fiction is not intended for profit or monetary gain and exists solely for the purpose of fan entertainment.<strong>

**Occurs long ago when Pixie Hollow was a unified biosphere, rather than a divided world of warm and winter. In this time in history warm and winter fairies can cross the border without ill effects. Mild to moderate AU.**

**Note: This story is my interpretation of how Queen Clarion and Lord Milori first met and fell in love, as well as how Pixie Hollow wound up as two distinct biospheres. I have always had some problems reconciling that Pixie Hollow is a divided world. It begs the question, if warm fairies cannot tolerate the cold and winter fairies cannot tolerate warm temperatures then how do they survive when visiting the mainland to bring in their respective seasons? Yes, I know I am over thinking this, but I am propounding a theory nonetheless. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~O~<strong>

During the Roman Iron Age and long before the first stirrings of what would eventually become Great Britain, Pixie Hollow could be found in Never Land as it had for centuries before and would for centuries to come. The second star to the right and straight on till morning was where a tiny seedling floated. The first laugh of a baby girl had drifted across the seas and over continents before finding its way to the arrival pad of the Pixie Dust Tree. A new fairy had arrived in Pixie Hollow.

Fairies and sparrow men of every talent had gathered to greet their newest addition. Seated on leaves and toadstools and twigs and blossoms were the representatives of the tinker fairies, water talents, garden fairies, fast flyers, light talents, animal fairies, the various service talents and the winter fairies. Queen Mab, the ruler of the pixies in the hollow arrived in swirls of Pixie Dust to greet the new young fairy. When a young dust talent with a hearty Scottish brogue dusted the laugh a fairy was born. She had lovely blue eyes, honey brown hair and perfect, milky white skin.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here," the queen greeted warmly. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?"

"I... I think so," the little fairy said.

"Let me get those wings," Queen Mab announced as she swung around and pulled up the wings of the new arrival. To everyone's astonishment, what Mab raised were not clear, gossamer wings. Instead they were gold colored, shimmering butterfly wings. Just like the queen's. At the sight everyone knew a fairy princess had been born.

The arrival of a fairy princess while a monarch still sat on the throne was a rare, but bittersweet occasion. It meant that The Fading was not far off for the reigning queen. Mab was a well loved ruler whose lengthy reign was considered a golden age in the history of Pixie Hollow. But even she knew that queen's do not live forever and was aware that at some time a new princess would soon arrive to take her place. Now she was here.

The queen helped the young princess to fly for the first time. The young fairy giggled as she took her first, tentative flight. Finally, the queen turned to the assembled crowd and said, "Do not mourn for me, fairies of the hollow. My time is coming to an end as we all knew it would. Instead, be joyous as we welcome our new arrival. Princess Clarion."

The fairies assembled cheered even as some felt heavy in their hearts at losing a beloved monarch. No one knew if Princess Clarion would be as gentle and devoted a ruler as Mab. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>~O~<strong>

"You missed it, Lord Milori," Icicle, the Minister of Winter said to the young sparrow man. "A new princess has arrived. Her name is Clarion."

Milori, The Lord of Winter who had assumed the role two hundred years ago when the previous ruler, the Lady of Winter suddenly faded, stopped his work and stood there. For a moment he was silent. Then he spoke in hushed and worried tones, "How long?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"How long before The Fading begins? Before we lose Queen Mab?"

The Fading was the end of a fairy's life. Their light would slowly go out until they had passed away. It wasn't a particularly long event, usually only a few weeks to a few months. It did offer time for the fairy to put his or her affairs in order. Often, close friends would organize a ceremony where good memories were spoken, closely held secrets were divulged, grudges were expunged and any apologies were made so the fairy could fade with a clear conscious. It gave everyone a chance to clear the air and say their final goodbyes before it was too late.

"I don't know," Icicle replied.

"How does this new princess strike you?" Milori asked her. "Does, what was her name again?"

"Clarion."

"Does this Clarion look the part of a queen? Could she ably replace Queen Mab?"

"The queen seems to think so."

After another long and uncomfortable silence, Milori finally said, "I will pay the young princess a visit when the winter fairies leave for the Mainland. There is still far too much work to be done yet."

"Queen Mab does not like to be kept waiting," Icicle warned him.

"I'm well aware, but there is much to be done and we are sadly behind schedule," he informed her. "The most recent delivery of baskets from the tinker guild were inferior and had to be sent back. Winter could be late because of them."

"I will relay your message to Queen Mab and Princess Clarion, My Lord." Icicle turned and left the winter ruler to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>~O~<strong>

Later that evening Lord Milori paid a visit to his friend, Dewey, the keeper of all fairy knowledge and wisdom.

"Good evening, Keeper," Milori said as he entered the library where Dewey worked keeping all his records. "Have you heard the dreadful news?"

"Mariposa is visiting again?" Dewey replied with a chuckle.

"Hardly," Milori replied curtly. He was in no mood for levity. "A new princess has arrived."

"Oh, I would hardly call that dreadful news, Lord Milori," Dewey replied in his funny way of talking. Milori always assumed it was because he spent all his time talking to himself while writing rather than regularly associating with the other Winter fairies. "We should all be a-celebrating and shooting off the fireworks and singing songs to the new princess." Dewey flew up close to Milori's ear and whispered, "that-a-way she'll go easy on us if we a-flitter things up, if you know what I mean."

"Vulgarity is hardly becoming, Keeper."

"I'm just tryin' to lighten up your mood, Lord Milori. I think I know what your problem is."

Milori looked at him quizzically.

"You have a fear of change."

"Absurd. Queen Mab has been an excellent monarch. What if this Clarion fairy is a monster? What if she is the exact opposite of our gracious queen? I can't imagine thousands of years living under those circumstances."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry yourself about it, Lord Milori," Dewey said confidently. "Pixie Hollow has never had a horrible queen and I doubt we'll have one in Princess Clarion."

"Well what if she's ugly?"

"Fear of change."

"Then what should I do, Keeper?"

"Tell you what, why don't you go and see for yourself. Meet the princess. Go by the kitchens and ask the confiseur to whip up a batch of his famous ice box chocolates and offer them to the princess as a welcome gift."

"What if she's allergic to chocolate?"

Dewey just twisted up his face and stared at Lord Milori, who recognized immediately how silly he sounded just then. "Very well, I'll take her a gift as you suggest and meet the young princess."

"And make up your own mind. I'm sure she is a kind, generous and lovely young fairy."

"I certainly hope you're right."

Milori left the library and flew to the kitchens on the winter side when he was distracted by a column of snowy owls bringing over the replacement winter baskets. _Well it's about time_, he thought. The Lord of Winter lit off towards the frozen pond where the owls landed with their packages from the warm fairies. He was determined to oversee the arrival and inspection of this new batch of baskets. The tinker fairies had been having problems lately with issues of quality control and manufacturing.

Rumors were buzzing that the tinker overseer in the warm seasons was losing her touch and was to be retired in favor of a younger guild manager. Fortunately, when he arrived Milori found that every basket was in good shape. There were no malfunctioning parts or badly woven spots that might give out while carrying the delicately made snowflakes his fairies would carry to the mainland. The last few winters had been mild because of these problems and too many snow flakes had been lost over the waters when the baskets failed.

"This is going to be a good winter," he said. "I do hope the humans are ready for a very cold season."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I'll get to the next chapter. Still very tied up with other stories. The familiar ministers of the seasons are not in place yet with the exception of Redleaf. The Minister of Spring is Laurel, the Minister of Winter is Icicle and the Minister of Summer is Mariposa. Hyacinth, Sunflower and Snowflake will arrive at later dates in history.<strong>

**Confiseur means confectioner.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>As soon as the arrival ceremony had ended Princess Clarion was spirited away to the inner sanctum of the Pixie Dust Tree. She was assigned a room and provided clothes by the royal dressmaker talent. A meal was provided and then she was brought before Queen Mab where she was formally introduced to the Ministers of the Seasons.<p>

First there was Redleaf, The Minister of Autumn, a tall and handsome man dressed in the colors of the Fall. Redleaf was also the oldest and wisest of the ministers and also the most levelheaded.

Icicle was the Minister of Winter, a pretty creature wrapped in white. Despite her season's frigid conditions Icicle possessed a helpful and sometimes warm disposition.

The Minister of Spring was Laurel, a tall and avuncular man with salt and pepper hair who smiled often and laughed quite readily. He always seemed to be in good spirits and brought cheer to everyone he met. It was a personality which matched the riot of bright colors he liked to wear.

Lastly was Mariposa, the Minister of Summer, an effervescent if not excitable woman who nonetheless was highly competent and more than an equal to her counterparts. Her clothing was made of deeper colors than Laurel and prominently featured numerous fruits, berries and nuts woven into the garments.

"My, what a lovely pendant," Princess Clarion observed. Mariposa wore a necklace made of colorful beads. The pendant was composed of three small jewels connected by a larger jewel which joined the pendant to the necklace. What had caught Clarion's eye was the butterfly like image from within the large diamond. "Yes, quite appropriate, don't you think?"

Clarion seemed confused. "Mariposa means butterfly," the Minister of Summer added, answering the princess's unanswered question.

"Oh yes, now it makes sense. How very lovely."

With the pleasantries completed Queen Mab explained to the new princess that these four ministers were to be her mentors in the coming years. "My time is nearing an end," Mab informed her. "Your presence is a harbinger of my passing. It is my duty to ensure you are prepared to take up the mantle as ruler of Pixie Hollow just as it was the duty of the queen who prepared me. These four will instruct you in the workings of all four seasons. I will instruct you in the matters of the monarchy and the proper ways of a queen. Your days not be your own. From the time you wake up to the moment you sleep your hours and minutes will be spent undergoing intensive instruction. Remember, my dear, you are the leader of an entire people. Their continued existence in a civilized society rests entirely on your shoulders. It is an awesome burden from which there is no respite and no exit. Fear not, you were born for this task."

All monarchs of Pixie Hollow were born with a unique talent known as Leadership. It encompassed several sub talents including diplomacy, conflict resolution, personnel management, logic, leadership, poise and strength of will among many others. A queen was also endowed with every talent found in Pixie Hollow. Part of her training would then involve learning each talent from a guild supervisor or trainer. "You will not need these talents as no queen has ever lowered herself to perform manual labor, however, it does allow a monarch to connect with her subjects."

"You will also be subject to the same rules of grace, poise and protocol as anyone else in my court," Queen Mab informed her. Protocol was Mab's one true hot button. She disliked any breech of it and went out of her way to scorn those who did. She lived and died by her rules of protocol and expected all others to adhere to them just as fastidiously. It was a point which she spared no expense to impress upon the young princess. "I will not tolerate frivolity or carelessness. You will be at your most regal best at all times," she insisted, another of her rules of protocol and interactions. Clarion was expected to act just like Queen Mab. Her contact with the common fairies was very limited and they were to always be kept at a distance. There was a chain of command and authority was always delegated to the ministers and the guild overseers. No common fairy could have an audience with the queen without due diligence by the others to whom she had bestowed authority.

"You will acknowledge them, but do not engage them. Why, if you were to let the commoners think the queen could be approached so easily they would be marching in here all willy-nilly asking for our time. That is why we let others interact with the fairies of our realm. Our role is to lead, to give direction and maintain our purpose."

"What _is_ our purpose?" Clarion asked.

"To bring the seasons to the mainland," the queen answered. It was their sworn duty of every fairy to bring each season on time and in full to the human world. Failure could cause widespread devastation and chaos among those who lived outside the realm of the Never Fairies. "The last time our kind failed to bring a season to the human world it caused an ice age that lasted for several decades."

"Oh my," the princess gasped.

Icicle hung her head low. "It took so very long to set right our failure. Many humans and fairies needlessly perished because of our negligence."

It wasn't just the humans who suffered. Fairies were born of a baby's first laugh. When the number of humans declined fewer babies were born and that meant fewer fairies came to Never Land. Worse yet, children mimic their parents and during those gloomy decades, parents lost hope causing their children to lose faith in the fairies. When a child echoes these words, "I don't believe in a fairies" or "fairies do not exist," one Never Fairy falls down dead.

"More than one in four of our kind had fallen dead by the time we could regain control of the seasons," Queen Mab informed the new arrival with a mournful note. "That is why we must not fail and why we cannot involve ourselves with trivial nonsense."

"Is that why you insist on protocol?"

"Yes, it is. Those rules are meant to maintain our world and safeguard our future. Do not ever forget that."

"I understand, Majesty."

Queen Mab dispatched her ministers, and instructed Icicle to inform the Lord of Winter that a new princess had arrived and he should pay homage to her immediately. Icicle bowed and left for her winter season. The regent brought the new princess to the library and instructed one of the scribes to provide books on fairy law, the history of Pixie Hollow, the history of the mainland, diplomacy, leadership, personnel management, logic and many other subjects important to a ruling monarch.

"You will attend classes here every morning after breakfast," the monarch said. "The scribes will be your teachers. After lunch you will attend to me as I will provide instruction in the proper manners of a queen three times a week and the other four days you will train in one of the many talents of Pixie Hollow."

Clarion, the young princess, seemed overwhelmed at this rigorous schedule. "When will I have time for socializing? To be with my own thoughts?"

"Queen's do not socialize," Mab said in rebuke. "We are entrusted with the business of an entire world, such frivolity is not allowed."

"You sound…, regretful," Clarion noticed.

Mab stiffened. "I have no regrets. I was born for this role and so have you. Put all thoughts of having a life of your own out of your head. That is for the common fairies. Now, come with me."

Clarion followed dutifully, but still noticed that edge of regret in Queen Mab's eyes and body language. She wondered what other sacrifices were necessary to be queen.

The regent introduced the young arrival to four fairies whom she identified as helpers. They were to be her attendants. Each was entrusted with providing for the princess in her daily affairs by keeping the room clean, preparing the morning and nightly bath, bringing fresh clothes and linens each day and serving breakfast, lunch and dinner. "They will wake you, dress you, comb your hair and ensure you are always at your finest before leaving this room. Each night they will put away your tiara, take away your clothes and provide a night dress for sleeping. And when necessary they will also wash and dry your wings. No Queen of Pixie Hollow can ever be seen with dirty wings."

For the rest of the day Princess Clarion was shown each room within the Pixie Dust Tree including the royal treasure which was filled with pirate gold and icons of fairy magic including a mirror which could grant three wishes. Next was the tearoom, though Mab made it known that no queen ever spent time here. The tea room was only for the common fairies, not members of the royal court. Room to room, they went until the tour ended with a visit to the falls where the pixie dust poured out from the center of the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Where does it come from?" Clarion asked.

"It is the peculiar sap of this tree," Mab explained. "It originates as magic from Never Land itself, the tree converts it into this dust which we in turn use to power our own magical talents and give us flight."

Gary, a young dust keeper with a strong and burly accent informed the princess that a rare moonstone was used to make blue pixie dust once every eight years during the blue moon. The blue dust was used to refresh the Pixie Dust Tree, providing for it food, while also multiplying the amount of dust the tree provides. "Without it no fairy or sparrow man in Pixie Hollow would ever fly again."

He spoke those words with such solemnity. It was clear Gary took his work very seriously.

"It is getting late," Mab announced, noting how the sun hung low in the western sky. "Go to your room where you will be served dinner. Waiting for you will be two books: a blank journal and a journal written by the first queen of Pixie Hollow."

"Journals?"

"Yes, each queen writes a daily journal for her own personal record keeping," Mab said. "These journals differ from history books in that they are personal and contain private thoughts. You will study each one carefully every night after dinner and practice writing your own."

"Who else reads them?"

"Only a sitting queen or a princess may read them."

"Why?" Clarion wanted to know. "Do these journals contain secrets only a regent may know?"

"Yes, they do," Mab answered quite sternly. "And you will do well to never mention it again."

"I understand, my queen."

"Good, then off with you," the regent instructed with a huff. "Your dinner is waiting and tomorrow will be the first of many very long days."

* * *

><p><strong>If you like what you have read so far, please let me know. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
